The Switch
by MC Becky a.k.a Miss Cheetah
Summary: Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller suddenly switch bodies. Nobody knows about it. Kim wonders why Bonnie is so mean, can she find out? And what Bonnie do about Kim's boyfriend? What's going to happen? KimxRon
1. Default Chapter

The Switch, Summary and Author's Notes.  
  
Miss Cheetah: Hello people! This is Miss Cheetah (Duh!). Well here's my fourth Kim Possible story. I'm not starting the story right now. But next chapter will be Chapter 1. Here's a small summary and things you should before reading this story.  
  
Summary: Kim gets late for a competition, letting the whole cheerleading squad down. Bonnie gets anoyed by that and starts fighting with her (not physically... Okay maybe a bit, MAYBE). Suddenly Kim and Bonnie switched bodies. They don't wnat to tell Ron or he squad, because people could think they've gone wacko ( love that word). Then there's a bunch of problems and stuff...  
  
Here's some thing you should know, before reading it.  
  
Kim and Ron are dating. Yes, this is KimxRon.  
  
Bonnie is not cheerleading captain. I know she became in 'Number One', but in this tsory KP is the captain.  
  
I don't really know....  
  
Well I guess that's it for now. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or after tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 1 The REAL chapter 1!

The Switch, Chapter 1  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Here's the REAL chapter one. And can anyone tell me how to put bold in your story? I've been wondering... Could you just put it in your review? Thank-you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything... I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was one typical afternoon for a teenager. Running off the Guam to battle some freak-villain... Okay, maybe it wasn't so typical after all. But it was for the incredible duo of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable. Those two 15 years old, were superheroes. Or just heros.  
  
Kim and Ron, just came back from Guam, when Kim suddenly realized... She was late for the cheerleading competition! That was one of the most important competition they had. It was the all-state regionals. Kim's mom, Mrs. Possible the brain surgeon, drove her to the building where the regionals were held. Kim wawed her good-bye and ran into the building. Already wearing her cheerleading outfit, she looked for her teamates.  
  
Suddenly Kim's worst enneny appeared. It was Drakken! Actually no. It was Bonnie. Bonnie 'Bon-Bon' Rockwaller. Thought Bonnie hated the stupid nickname her mother gave her, everyone at school always called her that to tease her. Even with the nickname, Bonnie was one fo the most popular girls at school. Right after Kim. Bonnie was dating the most popular guy in school, Joshua Wendell Mankey, which would usually make Kim green of envy, but not anymore. Why? Because Kim had already found her love. Her best friend Ron. They've been dating for two months now, not that Bonnie would care. Ron was usually 'a geek'.  
  
Bonnie: (coldly) You're late.  
  
Kim: I'm sorry Bon-Bon. But I was saving the world in Guam. Am I late for our cheer?  
  
Bonnie: Yes. We lost. Because of you.  
  
Kim couldn't believe what she heard. They had lost? Kim's team always took the trophy home.  
  
Bonnie: So what are you going to tell the squad? You promised to give 110 percent, Possible!  
  
Bonnie glared at her, the only that Kim and Bonnie had in common, was that they both hated losing.  
  
Kim: I'm really sorry Bonnie. I was really busy. Don't worry we'll win next time.  
  
Bonnie: Oh we will. But no thanks to you. Because your off the team.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Bonnie: We voted you off.  
  
Kim: You can't do that! I'm the captain!  
  
Bonnie: Not anymore.  
  
Kim didn't know what to say. Wasn't the team going to give her another chance? That's when the rest of the squad came in, they looked so dissapointed. All of them murmuring stuff like. 'Thanks to you Kim we lost.' 'Yeah thank-you Possible.' 'You've been the best captain we had.' Kim tried apologizing, but nothing did it. She had let them down for the last time.  
  
The cheer squad left, 'cept for Bonnie. She sat down, tying her shoelaces. Kim sat down, she couldn't believe it. She was off the squad.  
  
Kim: So who's the captain now?  
  
Bonnie: Me of course. I mean, I was the best cheerleader. And you were after me.  
  
Kim: So not Bonnie! Hey thanks to me, the world wasn't infested by giant mutated spiders!  
  
Bonnie: Like we care. Anyone can save the world Possible.  
  
Kim: That is so not true!  
  
Bonnie: Is so.  
  
Kim: Yeah right, you wouldn't last one day saving the world from freaks like Drakken and Monkey Fist.  
  
Bonnie: For your information, I've been taking karate lessons since I was five. I can defend myself. And the brain part, piece of cake.  
  
Kim: Still, how would you cope with some green-skinned woman chasing after you with green glowing dangerous hands!  
  
Bonnie: I could so beat her.  
  
Kim: So not!  
  
Bonnie: So so!  
  
Kim: So not!  
  
Bonnie: So so!  
  
Kim & Bonnie in unison: I hate you so much!  
  
Suddenly Kim and Bonnie froze and they switched bodies! (A/U Like in 'Mind Switch')  
  
They both fell down unconscious.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: So what did you think? Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

The Switch, Chapter 2  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Okies here`s Chapter 2. First of all here`s some small info for those of you that were mixed-up.  
  
The cheerleaders were angry at Kim, because she had already been late for so many times. And they DID lose the regionals because of her.  
  
When Kim and Bonnie switched bodies, think `Lizzie Mcguire`or `Freaky Friday`. I don`t if any of you guys watch LM, but in one episode she switched bodies with her brother. It sort of happened that way.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim opened her eyes slowly, her head hurt. She groaned as she sat up, passing her hand through her hair. She looked at Bonnie, who was on the ground too. But... That wasn`t Bonnie! That was her? Wait how could she be over there and here at the same time? Kim blinked. What was happening? Was she dreaming? She pinched herself. Ouch. She wasn't dreaming.  
  
Suddenly Bonnie woke up. Her head hurt too, 'I guess it's Possible's fault...' She thought. Kim stared at her and wondered what she was going to do. Was she going to scream? Panic? Try to beat her up? Faint? Call security? Realize what's going on? 'Okay too much questions KP.' Kim thought. Bonnie was staring at her, eyes wide and her mouth wide open.  
  
Bonnie: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kim closed and put her hands on her ears. Bonnie sure could scream.  
  
Bonnie: Who are you? And what are you doing in my body?  
  
Bonnie gasped. This wasn't her voice. That sounded like... Kim Possible!  
  
Kim: Chill Bonnie. It's me Kim. I... I don't knwo what happened...  
  
Kim realized, she had Bonnie's voice!  
  
Bonnie: Kim?  
  
Kim: Yes.  
  
Bonnie: Why am I over there?  
  
Kim: I think... We switched bodies.  
  
Bonnie: No! I can't change bodies with you! You're... You're a freak!  
  
Kim: Hey! Look Miss Bon-Bon, I'm not happy of this either. I think we should relax, calm down and think.  
  
Bonnie: You think you're so smart.  
  
Kim: Well at least I'm not screaming like a maniac and insulting the others!  
  
Bonnie shrughed. She didn't care what Kim thought. And she SO not wasn't screaming like a maniac.  
  
Bonnie: Look all I want is have my beautiful body and my normal brain back!  
  
Kim: Your body and hair are... Yuck.  
  
Bonnie: Well your hair is way to poofy.  
  
Kim: Is not!  
  
Bonnie: That's what you think.  
  
Kim: Look let's stop fighting and think why we switched.  
  
Bonnie: If you're so smart, why don't you think by yourself?  
  
Kim: Fine. I gotta call Ron, he'll help me.  
  
Bonnie: Are you nuts?  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Bonnie: If you call that double-E, he'll totally think you're a freak. Talking about brain-switching and stuff. I'm calling Tara.  
  
Kim: Like she won't think you're crazy?  
  
Bonnie: Fine. You're right. But how do we change back?  
  
Kim: I don't know. I really don't know.  
  
Bonnie: So what are we going to do? This place is closing at 7:00 pm, and it's 6:55 pm...  
  
Kim: Well we better get out.  
  
Bonnie: you know, I had to help my mom do something today. I can't just go over there as you.  
  
Kim: You're right. Look, how about I go to your house and you go to mine?  
  
Bonnie: And let you into MY room?  
  
Kim: It's no big. I won't change anything, I promised.  
  
Bonnie bit her ubber lip. Was she really going to let her cheerleading rival go to her house?  
  
Kim scartched her head. Did Bonnie have lice? And how could she leave Bonnie at her house?  
  
Bonnie: Okay. I'll go to your house.  
  
Kim: And I'll go to yours. Only if you promised not to touch anything personnal in room.  
  
Bonnie: Whatever.  
  
Kim: Oh, and I kinda have a date with Ron tonight. You'll have to go.  
  
Bonnie: Go on a date with that freak? Are you out of your mind?  
  
Kim: Hey! Ron's not a freak. He's my best friend and boyfriend. And you better go, this is important.  
  
Bonnie: (takes a deep breath) Okay, I'll go Possible.  
  
Kim: Remeber, you're Kim Possible.  
  
Bonnie: I'm not stupid.  
  
Kim: Really?  
  
Bonnie growled, that Kim was so annoying. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with that... uggh.. freak.  
  
Bonnie: Okay. Well you call me if you figure out anything.  
  
Kim: Will do. And you call me- Nevermind.  
  
Bonnie left. In Kim's body. Kim sighed. What was she going to do? She ahd seen Bonnie's mom once, and she never wanted to be with her. And live with her? Ughh... What about Ron, what if Bonnie made fun of him? On the other hand, Bonnie would be stuck with the tweebs. Kim grinned. That was perfect.  
  
She got up and left for the Rockwaller's house. Rockwaller, what a stupid name.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie finnaly got at Kim's house. She rang the doorbell. Mrs. Possible anwsered.  
  
Mrs. P: Kimmie. Didn't you have your key?  
  
Bonnie: I uh.. Lost it?  
  
Mrs. P: (sighs) We;ll get you a new one.  
  
Bonnie got in, this was like the second time she had ever got into Kim's house. It was okay. She sat on the couch, wondering what to do. Where was Kim's room? She looked around. She got up.  
  
She saw a green door, maybe this was it. She opened the door, hoping to see a teenager's bedroom. But this room was filled with, science posters, plans, rockets, rays, anything a geek would wnant.  
  
Bonnie: (whispers) Eww... Geek zone.  
  
Suddenly she saw a small boy from under the bed.  
  
Tim: We're no geeks.  
  
Bonnie stayed quiet. Who were they? Now she remembered. Kim ahd two small twin brothers. Where was the other one? Then, Jim appeared. He looked at Bonnie.  
  
Jim: Are you feeling okay?  
  
Tim: You're looking at us, like if it was the first time you saw us.  
  
Jim: Maybe an alien...  
  
Tim: ... Took over her body! And then...  
  
Jim: ...He melted her brain and...  
  
Tim: Changed into a zombie. Hicka-bicka-boo?  
  
Jim: Hoo-sha.  
  
Bonnie looked at them.  
  
Bonnie: Okay this 'finishing each other sentences' is way took freaky. And I am so not an alien, I'm Bo- Kim for your... information.  
  
The twins observed their big sister. She was acting freaky, but kinda normal. They shoved her outside and lcoked the door.  
  
Bonnie: Hey!  
  
Bonnie sighed, where's was Kim's room? She suddenly saw a ladder going upstairs. She climbed it slowly. Then she looked at the room. 'This should be Kim's room', she thought. 'It looked normal-ish...'. She looked around. She sat on the bed, comfy.  
  
Suddenly she saw something that got her eyes attention. A diary.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim sighed. This was it. Bonnie's house. She opened the door, surprisingly it was open. She wlaked in, looking for some family member. That's when she saw Bonnie' mom, cooking in the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller: Bon-Bon! How was your cheerleading competition?  
  
Kim: We uh... Lost.  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller: Oh that's too bad. We'll, better luck next time. Oh. Mrs. Rodriguez wanted to thank you big-time. She said you helped so much at the children's hospital. That's great honey! I know how you love helping people, so I signed you up to the hospital 'Sun shiners' progam. (A/U Like in 'The Fearless Ferret') You get to help old persons and wears this cute T- shirt.  
  
Kim: Umm... Cool. I'll be going to my room now.  
  
Kim got out of the kitchen. Bonnie loved helping people? That was something you didn't see everyday. At school, Bonnie was usually teasing and making fun of other kids. Just like in kindergarden.  
  
{--} FLASHBACK {--}  
  
Bonnie was 4. She looked at Kim, who was making a sand castle with Ron. Kim was such a show-off. She decided to make fun of her for a while.  
  
Bonnie: Hey Kimmie! Are you having fun with your boyfriend?  
  
Kim: hey, Ron's not my boyfriend, we're just friends!  
  
Bonnie: Kimmie and Ronnie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Kim: Stop it Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie: What are you going to do? Cry over to you mommy?  
  
Kim: No...  
  
Kim sniffled a bit. Bonnie was always so mean to her. Suddenly Bonnie walked towards them, and she jumped on their castle.  
  
Ron: Hey that wasn't nice! We worked hard on it!  
  
Bonnie: I don't care. I'm Bonzilla, ruler of the kindergarden. Obey me or else.  
  
Kim: Or else what?  
  
Bonnie: (puts fist up) I'll hurt you.  
  
Kim: Try. I'm nto scared of you Bonnie. You're just a big bullie.  
  
Bonnie: Oh yeah?  
  
Bonnie pulled one of Kim's pigtails.  
  
Kim: Ouch! That hurts!  
  
Kim sniffed again.  
  
{--} END FLASHBACK {--}  
  
Kim remembered how that ended. They started fighting and Kim got a black eye for a weak. For a 4 years old, Bonnie could sure punch.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That's was chapter 2. Maybe another chapter tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 3

The Switch, Chapter 3  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Thanks guys for all the reviews. You rule!  
  
Disclaimer. I don`t own anything... Why?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie looked around. No one was there. She could take a small peak in the diary. Beside how would Kim know? She smiled. She'd finally find something against Kim. She couldn't be that perfect.  
  
She opened the first page.  
  
Bonnie's eyes scanned the writing.  
  
Tweebs, Ron, School, Cheerleading, Missions... Nothing really juicy. The only great insult Bonnie had found for Kim was when she was wearing braces, now it was hopeless. She continued reading the small book. It was pretty boring for Bonnie. She suddenly saw something that got her attention.  
  
" I can't believe I smoke that cigarette. Marcella said it wouldn't hurt. If my parents ever find out, I will be so dead. I swear I'll never take another one. It was kinda good, but no way I'll be smoking. "  
  
Bonnie: (whispers) Kim Possible smoking? I can't believe. I knew Marcella did it, but not Possible. That's just great.  
  
Bonnie had found what she had been looking. She continued reading, for more rumors to start.  
  
" This date was awesome. Ron brought a rose... he is too sweet. If I ever lost him, my world would crash. Ron's the best thing that ever happened to me. I think I'm really in love. Not the teenager "I love you's", but the real love. Maybe he is my true love. "  
  
A small heart was drawn next to the small text. Bonnie frowned, how could she be falling in love with that dork? Well her loss. "Her loss..." Those two words stayed in Bonnie's mind. It had just popped an idea, a pretty cruel one, but good for her... Idea.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim lied on Bonnie's room. She was too bored. She had thought of calling Wade. But what would she say? She decided to think for herself for now. She hoped Bonnie hadn't made a mess in her room. Kim had already looked the place. She found so much letters. She especially remembered one. The one from Tommy's mother.  
  
Suddenly Bonnie's dog, Maxie, came in. He was a small bichon frise. "Pretty cute dog" thought Kim.  
  
Kim remebered the letter she read.  
  
"Dear Bonnie,  
  
Thank you so much for keeping Tommy company. He really needed a friend and you were the one. I'm sure he misses you, he even said he wnated to marry someone just like you when he's older. I'm so sorry he won't be able. You see, Tommy died of his cancer two days ago. I sent you letter to tell you. I know you two had a very strong bond. Don't worry, he's in a better place now. But I'm sure, he'll always remember his one true friend: You. You were always so nice to him. I remember how you brought him toys, read him books and played with him. You've been a great help to that young 10 years old. He was pretty down, ebing sick and all, but you made him smile everyday.  
  
Thank-you Bonnie"  
  
Kim even cried a bit at the end of the letter. She never would have thought Bonnie could be such a ncie person. She remembered what Bonnie had anwsered. She saw Bonnie' letter too, which Bonnie hadn't sent yet.  
  
" Dear Mrs. Hannigan,  
  
I feel so bad to hear that Tommy passed away. But I am really thankful for the moments I spent with him. Even with his cancer, Tommy could always smile. And I'm very happy to be that one friend he needed.  
  
Bonnie."  
  
Kim sighed. There was a thousand things she never knew about Bonnie. She always thought, she'd be mean to everyone. Maybe her mean-ness meant something. Maybe she was hidding something. Kim just had to find out. Something else popped into her mind, while she petted the dog. Where was Bonnie's dad? She never said anything about him. That was weird.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie continued reading the diary, when Kim's mom came in. Bonnie hid the diary under the bed.  
  
Mrs. P: Kim honey, I need to baby-sitt the twins, okay? Your dad and I are going to an award ceremony for the space center. Let's hope your dad wins this year.  
  
Bonnie: Yeah sure. Hope he'll win.  
  
Mrs. P: Oh. Ron is coming over right?  
  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. P: Well, he can baby-sitt with you. Now remember, if you dad comes with a happy face, you congradulate him. Of not, cheer him up.  
  
Bonnie: Got it.  
  
Mrs. P: See you honey.  
  
Bonnie: Bye.  
  
Mrs. Possible left. Bonnie sat Kim's computer and went on the internet. Baby-sitting the twins? That shouldn't be hard. That's what she thought... Ron coming over? Maybe that wasn't the best. But it would help her into making her evil plan come to reality. Or maybe later.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Bonnie went downstairs to answer.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
Ron: Hey KP.  
  
Bonnie: KP? Oh Kim Possible, okay. Hey.  
  
Ron : You okay? I usually always call you KP.  
  
Bonnie: Oh I'm okay. I'm fine. You ready to baby-sitt?  
  
Ron: Baby-sitt? I thought we were going on a date... I brought you chocolates. (shows box)  
  
Bonnie: Well how about we have the date at the same time? It'll be fine. Okay?  
  
Ron: Sure! I never had a date baby-sitting.  
  
Bonnie: (murmurs) I'm sure you never had a date.  
  
Ron: What was that?  
  
Bonnie: (smiles) Nothing. (murmurs) You big geek.  
  
Ron: Okay.  
  
Ron sat down on the sofa. This date was going to be awesome. Just him and his KP... And the tweebs. Oh well. Ron never actually went on a lot of dates, and this was like just hanging out. He wasn't so nervous when it Kim.  
  
Suddenly the twins came down.  
  
Jim: Hey Ron. We got a brand new game.  
  
Tim: It's "Steel Toe: Reincarnated", wanna play?  
  
Ron: Sorry guys, got a date with your sister. You remeber how she got the last time I played instead of dating.  
  
Jim: So I guess you guys...  
  
Tim: ... Are going to kiss and stuff?  
  
Ron: Maybe... I don't know.  
  
Ron always got nervous when it was about kissing.  
  
Jim & Tim: Gross! See ya!  
  
The ran upstairs.  
  
That's when Bonnie came in.  
  
Bonnie: They already went to bed? It's 7:30...  
  
Ron: Maybe they were really tired?  
  
Bonnie: Okay.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Reda and review? What might be Bonnie's evil plan? 


	5. Chapter 4

The Switch, Chapter 4  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Hey guys big thanks for the reviews. I can`t believe it, I worte 3 chapter and I already have 19 reviews. Wow.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don`t own anything.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim looked at the clock, 7:30. Ron and Bonnie must have left for their date. Boy, she missed Ron. The worst was she couldn`t be around him.  
  
Kim decided to watch TV for a while. Maybe tomorrow she'd ask Mrs. Rockwaller about Bonnie's dad.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ron was watching TV, while Bonnie put some music on.  
  
Bonnie: So.. Um. What do you want to do?  
  
Bonnie gulped, she had no idea what to do. Her dates with dates with Josh, couldn't be the same as Kim's.  
  
Ron: Well wanna play a game of monopoly?  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. Monopoly? How lame was that? And the worst was, he hated monopoly.  
  
Bonnie: Sure. I think there's one in Kim's- I mean my room.  
  
Ron: Okay.  
  
Bonnie went upstairs to get the game. She ruled at monopoly. She got down and placed the game with Ron.  
  
She could start her plan right now. Or maybe after the game.  
  
Ron: You wanna start?  
  
Bonnie: Nah you start.  
  
Ron rolled the dice, and they played.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim was getting so bored. What was she suppose to do? She wnated to know what was happening on that date...  
  
She looked at the clock again. 7:50. "Great only 20 minutes passed..." Thought KP.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie: That was a great game... Fun too.  
  
Bonnie laughed a bit. Wow, Stoppable wasn't that bad for a date.  
  
Ron: Yeah. You're really good at this game.  
  
Bonnie: I know.  
  
Bonnie smiled at him. Ron smiled back. Then something Bonnie wouldn't have expected for a while happened.  
  
Ron kissed her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the same time, Jim and Tim were looking at a TV in their room.  
  
Jim: Okay that's totally gross.  
  
Tim: I know. You what the weirdest is?  
  
Jim: We installed a spy-camera to spy on our big sister?  
  
Tim: No. She never wins at monopoly. You know what means?  
  
Jim: Yeah. -beat- No I don't.  
  
Tim: That isn't our sister! You know what that mean?  
  
Jim: Yeah of course! -beat again- No, could we please stop.  
  
Tim: (sigh) It means that's someone else in Kim's body! And it also means, I'm smarter than you!  
  
Jim: Are not.  
  
Tim: Fine. We gotta tell Ron.  
  
Jim: Like he'd believe two 10 year old?  
  
Tim: He believed us when we said we kept a hairy furry monster in our closet, didn't he?  
  
Jim: You got a point there.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie pushed Ron off.  
  
Bonnie: What are you thinking you freak?  
  
Ron couldn't belive it. His KP... Just called him a freak?  
  
Ron: I'm sorry Kim. Really, could please forgive me? I'm really, really sorry... I just... I don't know what came over me.  
  
Bonnie: Get out.  
  
Ron: Okay.  
  
Ron walked to the door sadly. Why was KP so mean? And to him? Something was wrong with her... He looked one last time at Kim, who gave him a dirty look, and left.  
  
Bonnie sighed.  
  
Bonnie: I can't belive that geek. He kissed me! I am so getting Kim for this. That's it. I'm am so putting my plan into action. Hey... I already started didn't?  
  
Bonnie smirked to herself.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the same time, the twins listened to her.  
  
Jim & Tim: Okay, that is so not Kim.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was 10:00 pm. Kim got tired, so she fell asleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
End of chapter 4. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Switch, Chapter 5  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim open her eyes slowly. She yawned.  
  
Kim: Already morning? Doesn't she have an alarm?  
  
Now she remebered. It was Saturday.  
  
Kim got dressed and walked downstairs. There was Bonnie's mom, making breakfast.  
  
Kim: Hey... mom.  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller: Hello honey. How are you?  
  
Kim: I'm fine. Umm mom, can I ask you a question?  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller: Of course honey. What is it?  
  
Kim: What happened to dad?  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller suddenly stopped what she was doing.  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller: (nervous) H-honey. D-Didn't we already have a talk about this? I told you. You're dad is gone now. I know it's going to be hard, but we're together in this. I told already, if you wnat more information go read the letter in your desk. The blue one. I told I already told that.  
  
Kim: Oh yeah. I guess I- I forgot.  
  
Kim ran upstairs to Bonnie room. She open the desk and found the blue letter.  
  
And she started reading the letter.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ron was lying in his bed. He had called Kim two times now and she hadn't called back. Usually, she never got that angry for a kiss. He wondered what was wrong with her. That's when his phone rang.  
  
Ron: Hello?  
  
Tim: Ron, we have to talk to you!  
  
Ron: Jim?  
  
Tim: No it's Tim.  
  
Jim: Jim's me!  
  
Ron: Well you guys sound alike on the phone.  
  
Tim: Ron we always sound alike.  
  
Ron: (chuckles) Oh yeah. Sorry, so what was it?  
  
Jim: Kim isn't herself!  
  
Tim: Someone took oevr her body!  
  
Ron: What? What the heck are you guys talking about?  
  
Jim: You have to believe us.  
  
Ron: You guys are crazy. Look I have to go.  
  
Tim: But!  
  
Ron hanged up. He couldn't believe it, what were those kids talking about? "They must be joking or something."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim had finsihed reading the letter.  
  
Kim: Poor Bonnie...  
  
Bonnie's dad had left. For another woman. He left his wife and daughter.  
  
Kim: I guess that's why Bonnie's so mean.  
  
In the letter. Mr. Rockwaller wrote about his job, whole life. He helped people. Like Kim did. He saved the world. Well, maybe not the world, but he saved people. He was a doctor. Not just any doctor, like those doctors who travels around the world.  
  
Kim looked around the room. She was looking for Bonnie's diary. She knew she promised not to look in it. But she knew Bonnie would explain why she was mean in it. That's when she found it.  
  
Kim opened the first page and scanned around. Though this was a big munch into privacy she did it anyway. That's when she found, what she was looking for.  
  
"December 19, 2000.  
  
I can't believe it. Dad's gone. He left with stupid secretary of his. I just can't believe it. Why would he leave me and mom? Wasn't he happy with us? And christmas is coming soon. I bought him the best gift. A golden watch. With two different hours. One here, and one for when he's traveling.  
  
Mom says I'll stay one week here and one week there. I am so not doing that crap. And dad asked for a divorce. A divorce. I just never thought I'd be a divorce-kid. I am crying my eyes out right now. I hate him so much. When I promised I'd call him everyday, well, that was a big lie. I'll never talk to that guy again. He hurt me and mom.  
  
He was so like that Possible girl at school. I always people like her and dad, were the best people on earth. Well after what happened, they're the crappiest people ever.  
  
Bonnie."  
  
Kim: So that's why Bonnie's so mean. She thinks all good people are crap. That's why she hates me. She thinks I'm the same as her dad. Why? I never did anything to her. I do feel bad for her. I mean, losing her dad. That must be so hard.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ron was waiting at Kim's house. Outside. He was there for 10 minutes already. He still hadn't rang the doorbell. Why? He was scared of what Kim would say after what happened yesterday. He gulped and took a deep breath.  
  
He rang.  
  
Bonnie anwsered.  
  
Ron: Hey. Kim... So how are you? I'm really sorry about what happened? Could we, I mean, could I come in?  
  
Bonnie just stared at him, with the same look she had given him for those years.  
  
Bonnie: (coldly) Okay. Let me put this straight for you. I don't like you. I never did. All that crappy best friend stuff? I had pity on you, okay? So now, it's over. I don't want to do anythign with you. And that relationship? You can forget it. I can have so much better friends than you. Buh-bye now.  
  
And she closed the door.  
  
Ron just stood there. Kim had just ended 12 years of friendship. Like that.  
  
Ron: I guess.. (sniffles) It's really over.  
  
He passed his hand on his eyes. He wasn't going to cry.  
  
That's when he left.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie sat on the couch, unaware that the twins had listened to everything she said.  
  
Jim and Tim wlaked over to her. They wouldn't let their big sister treat Ron like that, after all he was a really great friend to them.  
  
Tim: How could you...  
  
Jim: Treat Ron like that? I mean...  
  
Tim: He's your best friend and...  
  
Jim: Your boyfriend! We thought...  
  
Bonnie: Look worms. I hate him. Can you read my lips. Ha-te Him. Now go away. I'm watching 'Teen Miss'.  
  
Tim: You hate that show too.  
  
Bonnie: Not anymore.  
  
Jim: We know you're not Kim. Who are you?  
  
Bonnie: You freaks are out of your little 10-year-old mind.  
  
Tim: No we're not.  
  
Suddenly something sounded off.  
  
Beep Beep! Beep Beep!  
  
Bonnie: What's that?  
  
Jim & Tim: Your kimmunicator.  
  
Bonnie anwsered it. Who was that dude on screen?  
  
Bonnie: Hey...  
  
Wade: No 'What's the sitch?'  
  
Bonnie: What's the sitch? (laughs)  
  
Wade: Yeah... Well Drakken just stole a giant diamond, he plans to destroy the world with it.  
  
Bonnie: Destroy the world... With a diamond?  
  
Wade: This isn't just any diamond. It's a nuclear bomb too!  
  
Bonnie: Oh...  
  
Wade: I set up your ride already. You calling Ron?  
  
Bonnie: I'm not going with Ron this time. Don't aks why.  
  
Bonnie closed the kimmunicator and left for Drakken's lair.  
  
Jim: She is so...  
  
Tim: Toast.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
End of Chapter 5. I really don't know what to say anymore... Next chapter: Bonnie's First Mission. 


	7. Chapter 6

The Switch, Chapter 6  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bonnie was in the plane. Next to the famous teen pop sensation, Britina (A/U: The pop star in 'Crush'). Britina was Bonnie`s idol.  
  
Bonnie: So Britina can have your autograph?  
  
Britina: Sure Kim, as long as I can have yours.  
  
Bonnie: Okay.  
  
Britina signed a paper for Bonnie, and passed a paper for Bonnie to sign. Bonnie hesitated, "How does Kim sign?" she thought. She just wrote Kim Possible in a signature way. Hey it looked real.  
  
Britina: Thanks.  
  
Bonnie: No biggie.  
  
Britina: I thought it was 'No big'.  
  
Bonnie: Yeah! I mean, no big.  
  
Suddenly their plane arrived. Bonnie jumped down the plane and headed for Drakken's lair.  
  
She arrived at the door.  
  
Bonnie: So, I guess I could knock... I wonder how hard it'll be? It'll be easy.  
  
Bonnie knocked. Then the door opened. She looked around, no one was there.  
  
Bonnie: Uhh... Evil-freak people?  
  
That's when Shego jumped in.  
  
Shego: Hello Princess.  
  
Bonnie: You're Dr. Drakken?  
  
Shego: I don't think you're feeling well Kimmie... Good.  
  
The glowing plasma appeared from her gloves. Bonnie's eyes were wide.  
  
Bonnie: You have glowing hands?  
  
Shego: Duh.  
  
Bonnie: Oh. Bad.  
  
Shego: Very.  
  
She jumped and kicked Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie holded her stomach. "That hurt..." She thought. Now was time for her martial art lessons. She tried kicking Shego, but Shego was fast enough to stop her. Shego punched Bonnie, who started bleeding in the nose.  
  
Bonnie: Oww...  
  
Bonnie was so tired, and nearly didn't do anything. Shego laughed.  
  
Shego: That was too easy...  
  
She took a rope and tied Bonnie's hands and feet. She left her there, since she already in big pain. But just for the fun of it, Shego kicked her again.  
  
Bonnie laid there, bleeding. She sniffled a bit.  
  
Bonnie: I guess Kim doesn't have it that easy... I never thought it would be that hard. I does she do it? This would be way easier if someone helped me. Wow, maybe the reason she's so brave is... She always has a friend with her. Ron. Oh my gosh, I totally destroyed her friendship.  
  
Bonnie felt really guilty right now, but where would she get help? No one was there. That's when Drakken stepped in.  
  
Drakken: Ah Kim Possible, my teenage foe, I see Shego has beaten you. And in a record time. Don't have your buffoon to help you? Hahaha...  
  
Bonnie: At least I don't have bad breath, stupid blue freak.  
  
Drakken: Pay respect to the world's next ruler! Or only ruler... Eh... Whatever. You will finally get all the torture you're suppose to get. You will be my slave.  
  
Shego: -clears throath-  
  
Drakken: And Shego's slave too.  
  
Bonnie whimpered.  
  
Bonnie: No way I'm letting you become my boss! And by the way, I'm not Kim Possible.  
  
Drakken: What?!?  
  
Bonnie: I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, and if you don't let me go you'll be in big trouble.  
  
Drakken: Who's Bonnie?  
  
Bonnie: I'm... I'm a student at Middleton High.  
  
Shego: (checks on her computer) There is a student called Bonnie. Info on her, she's Kim's worst rival.  
  
Drakken: Then that means Kim Possible doesn't care about her. We'll keep her anyway.  
  
Shego: I knew the fight was too easy.  
  
Drakken: Shego! Next time, get the real Kim. Wait, how do I know you're not the the REAL Kim Possible pretending to be Bonnie?  
  
Bonnie: Because, well... I...  
  
Drakken: You must be Kim Possible! Liar!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim had went for a walk in the park. She had to get her mind off Bonnie's past. That's when she saw Ron, sitting on a bench. He looked really down. "Oh my gosh, Bonnie must have done something to him..."  
  
Kim ran up to him.  
  
Kim: Ron?  
  
Ron looked up. His eyes were red, he had been crying.  
  
Kim: Werre you crying Ron?  
  
Ron: Why would you care? And I wasn't crying.  
  
Kim: You were so crying.  
  
Kim sat next to him, trying to comfort him. Though it wasn't something Bonnie would do, she couldn't let Ron suffer like that.  
  
Ron: Fine. Just leave alone Bonnie, I don't need your teasing.  
  
Kim: I'm not going to tease you. I just want to know what's going on.  
  
Ron: None of your beeswax...  
  
Kim: Please?  
  
Ron sighed, he had no one else to talk to. And Bonnie seemed nice, for now.  
  
Ron: Kim was really mean with me. She said our friendship meant nothing, our relationship was over, she hated me. And she called me a freak, or something. She seemed a lot like you.  
  
Kim gasped. How could Bonnie do that to her best friend? She just couldn't believe, Bonnie had gone too far.  
  
Kim: You know she didn't meant it.  
  
Ron: Yeah right, you should have seen her eyes. She meant it.  
  
Kim: Well, she wasn't feeling herself.  
  
Ron: That's for sure. But still, I know why she got angry. On our date, I kissed her.  
  
Kim: You what?!?  
  
Ron: Great. Now I know she's really angry. Why was it so wrong?  
  
Kim: because you weren't kissing Kim, you we're kissing Bonnie! I'm Kim! Didn't you notice I was different! Ron I missed you so much and you kissed HER?!?  
  
Ron looked at her, with the strangest look. Kim had just realized what she had said.  
  
Ron: What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Kim: I.. Umm...  
  
Ron: I.. Oh my gosh... Kim is it really you?  
  
Kim: Yeah.  
  
Ron: I don't know... You don't look like Kim. Is there any way you can proove it?  
  
Kim sighed and kissed him. If that didn't bring to his sense, nothing would.  
  
Ron: (blushes) Boo-Yah! You are my KP! Kim!  
  
Ron hugged his best friend. Boy he really missed the nice Kim.  
  
Kim: (smiled) I missed you Ron.  
  
Ron: Me too.  
  
Kim: Now where's Bonnie?  
  
Ron: The twins were right..  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Ron: the twins called me, telling me you weren't you.  
  
Kim: Oh, I guess they saw through Bon-Bon.  
  
Ron: Yeah, now Bonnie. Wade called me telling me you went on a mission, and that you didn't need me. He seemed concerned, that's why he called me.  
  
Kim: Bonnie went on a mission? Alone? She's so stupid! She could get killed out there!  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
Kim: We have to go get her.  
  
Ron: I thought you hate her. And after this...  
  
Kim: Look Ron. I found a lot of things about Bonnie while I was in her body. And she isn't the Bonnie we really know. And second of all, she as my body and I want it back.  
  
Ron: Then let's roll KP!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Will Kim and Ron be able to help Bonnie? And just to tell you, this story has like 2 chapters left unil the end. 


	8. Chapter 7

The Switch, Chapter 7  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Okay guys, this is the last chapter of the story. Next one will be a small epilogue. And on the next chapter, I'll be thanking everyone personally.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Actually, I do, nah just kidding. Wish I did.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kim and Ron were with Britina. Britina looked at Ron.  
  
Britina: Isn't that the girl Kim hates?  
  
Ron: Yeah. But we need her on the mission.  
  
Britina: Why didn't you come with Kim?  
  
Ron: We had stuff to do.  
  
Britina: Okay.  
  
Then after two hours of flight, they arrived. Kim and Ron jumped down of the plane and walked to Drakken's lair. They had already explained it all to Wade, who even had a DNA test to check. Ron was getting tired of walking so he sat down. Rufus popped out of his pocket. Rufus looked at Kim, seeing Bonnie. He looked what at Ron with a look that said 'What-is-she-doing- here?'.  
  
Ron: Don't worry Rufus. She's nice.  
  
Rufus: Okay.  
  
Kim took Ron's hand, telling him to hurry. They walked some more, and arrived to Drakken's lair.  
  
Ron: So I guess we're going to climb by the window, right?  
  
Kim: We just need to open the door.  
  
Ron: That's lame.  
  
Kim: But it's easier.  
  
Ron: Okay.  
  
Ron opened the door, wlaking in with Kim. They looked around for Bonnie, but didn't see her. Suddenly, Shego jumped in.  
  
Shego: Ah, the buffon and...?  
  
Kim: Kim Possible.  
  
Shego: What? But Kim Possible is tied and gagged over there! Beside you can't be her.  
  
Kim: Really? Let me prove it to you.  
  
Kim placed herself in a fighting position. Shego did the same. Ron didn't move, since he never was very good at that fighting stuff. Kim kicked Shego in the stomach, making her fall down.  
  
Shego got up easily and jumped over her. She punched Kim, who send a kick and punch to her. They fought for a few minutes, when Drakken came in.  
  
Drakken: Go Shego! You're off the heezy! Wait... Who`s tha brunette!  
  
Ron: That`s Kim, in Bonnie`s body. You know, that 'teen slang' doesn't work for 40-year-old dudes.  
  
Drakken: Really? Take this?  
  
Drakken threw a chair at Ron, but missed.  
  
Ron: You missed.  
  
Ron rang away, to look for Bonnie. Drakken ignored him, the buffon was nothing for him. Drakken stayed and looked at Shego and Kim. Cheering on Shego.  
  
Ron continued looking in the rooms, when he saw Bonnie in one. He hurried to her and cut the ropes loose.  
  
Ron: You okay Bon-Bon?  
  
Bonnie: How do you know I'm Bonnie?  
  
Ron: Kim told me everything.  
  
Bonnie: Oh.  
  
Ron: C'mon we have to get Kim.  
  
Bonnie followed Ron to Kim. When they arrived Kim was lying on the ground, unconsicous.  
  
Ron ran up to her.  
  
Ron: Kim! Are you okay? Kim, wake up.  
  
Kim opened her eyes, looking at Ron. She coughed a bit.  
  
Kim: I'm okay. But Drakken and Shego are gone. But I did get the diamond back.  
  
Ron: The diamond?  
  
Kim: Wade told me they stole a diamond, and I got on time to get it. I think they forgot it.  
  
Bonnie stared at them.  
  
Kim got up and walked over to Bonnie. She knew she had to apologize, so did Bonnie.  
  
Kim & Bonnie: I`m sorry.  
  
Suddenly they froze. Ron stood there, wondering what was happening. After a few minutes, They both felt something hard hitting them. They both fell down, unconscious.  
  
Ron: Kim..? Bonnie?  
  
They both woke up, slowly. Kim looked at Bonnie.  
  
Kim: You're in your body?  
  
Bonnie: I'm in my body! (smiles) I'm back!  
  
Kim: (smiles) Spankin'! I'm back too! I can't believe it! I have my hair back! My face, my eyes, my-  
  
Bonnie: I love myself!  
  
Kim: Don't be so vain Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie: Fine. (smiles)  
  
Ron walked over to Kim and hugged her.  
  
Ron: I'm so happy you're yourself again.  
  
Kim: Me too.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I never you had it so hard. I'm very sorry. And Ron, I KNOW Kim didn't mean anything I said to you. I know how she loves you.  
  
Ron: I know that too. And I forgive you. Just don't mess with my mind again!  
  
Bonnie: I'm sorry I made you cry.  
  
Ron: How did you know I cried?  
  
Bonnie: You seem like the kind of guy that cries.  
  
Ron: Hey!  
  
Kim: It's okay Bonnie. I'm sorry too. And I uh... Have a confession to make. I read you diary. But only one part.  
  
Bonnie: What?!?  
  
Kim: I'm really sorry, I was just so curious about what happened to your... your dad.  
  
Bonnie: (sadly) Oh. You know?  
  
Kim: Yes. I very sorry Bonnie. Don't worry, you're fine without him. And I never knew you loved helping people!  
  
Bonnie: You know that too!?! Don't tell anyone or else.  
  
Ron: Bonnie helps people? Now that's something you don't hear everyday. What about her dad?  
  
Kim: Nothing Ron. Bonnie, I promised I won't tell anyone about what I found out.  
  
Bonnie: And I promised I'll never tell anyone about the smoking or your love to Ron. (gasps)  
  
Ron: The smoking? The love to... Ron?  
  
Bonnie: I'll let Kim tell you about that second thing.  
  
Ron: You smoke?  
  
Kim: (defendly) Only once. And I'm never doing it again. I promise.  
  
Ron: Okay. Now about the love.  
  
Kim: I'll tell you about that later. (kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Ron: Fine.  
  
Bonnie: So how about we get out of here?  
  
Kim: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Short chapter, yes I know. Next chapter, will be a small epilogue. 


	9. Epilogue

The Switch, Epilogue  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Thanks guys for the reviews. After the epilogue I'll thank all of you.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
One week later...  
  
Kim was walking with her two best friends. Monique and Ron. Suddenly Kim bumped into Bonnie, who was carrying a big box.  
  
Monique just waited for them to start fighting and for insults to fly around.  
  
Kim: Oops. Sorry Bonnie. Let me help you.  
  
Bonnie: It's okay. I got it.  
  
Bonnie picked up the clothes that fell.  
  
Kim: Where are you taking those?  
  
Bonnie: Orphanage. I wouldn't wnat to be seen, wearing the same thing twice.  
  
Kim and Monique laughed softly, at Bonnie's comment.  
  
Kim: Okay. Good for you.  
  
Bonnie: Oh, Kim. Good work saving those villagers form that fire. Must have been hard.  
  
Kim: It was no big.  
  
Bonnie: For you.  
  
Kim: beside I had Ron to help.  
  
Bonnie: Yeah. Well see you tomorrow at practice!  
  
Kim: See ya.  
  
Bonnie continued her walk.  
  
Monique: Was that about? I thought you hated Bonnie. And she hated you.  
  
Ron: KP, got to live some days in Bonnie's life. Like they say 'You never know a person, until you get to walk a mile in their shoes.' Let's just say, Kim walked some miles in Bonnie's shoes.  
  
Kim: Wow. Ron, that sounded really wise. It made so much sense.  
  
Ron: Didn't make sense to me. I think I heard it on TV.  
  
Kim laughed, Ron could always make her smile.  
  
Monique: It didn't make sense to me either.  
  
Kim: I'll tell one day.  
  
Monqiue: Fine. Bueno nacho?  
  
Ron: only if you 'Grande Size' it.  
  
Kim: Okay.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
MC: Now to the thank-you's.  
  
King X: Thanks a lot for reviewing. Your stories rule! I read them and they're the best.  
  
Yamal: Thanks. I hope you'll out some of your stories on fanfiction one day. You seem like a good writer.  
  
Kingtrmpt: Thnaks. You rock too. I'm happy you like KimxRon too.  
  
Jao: Your stories are awesome! I wish I could write like you. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Chaco and Lily: Thanks Chaco for reviewing, Lily... I don't what to say. 'Cept try to be less freaky. Maybe you can't do that. Anyways you guys are the best! Chaco is better Lily actually. Chaco thank you for reading my stories and update yours!  
  
Troy: Thanks. I don't really know what to say to you. But thanks.  
  
Nixiy: I love your story 'Bottle Cupid'. Are you going to update soon? Anyways thank you.  
  
A Pyschadelic Leviathan: Leviathan. I think I heard that somewhere. In Atlantis, the movie thingy. Yep. Anyways thank you for the reviews.  
  
Man, I feel like at christmas when I have to say thank to all the relatives. Sometimes, guys, I really don't what to say, so i just say 'thanks'.  
  
Bluefox422: Thank you Bluefox. Does the name form the episode of KP 'Animal Attraction'?  
  
Chris-Warren876: Thanks for the reviews too.  
  
Reverspots: Wow. Your story 'Sidekicks's revenge' is very good. Even if I'm not a big RonxShego fan, it's still good. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Is that everyone? If I forgot anyone, thanks anyways! And that was the 'Thank you's'. 


End file.
